willkommenbeidenloudsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nachricht für dich
2. Mai 2016 16. Mai 2016 16. Mai 2016 23. Mai 2016 28. Mai 2016 |prod = 101B |zuschauer = 2.07 Millionen |drehbuch = Alec Schwimmer |schreiber = |regie = Chris Savino |storyboard = Kyle Marshall |vorheriger = "Allein im Dunkeln" |nächster = "Der Schul-Rowdy" }} Nachricht für dich ist die zweite Folge aus der ersten Staffel von Willkommen bei den Louds. Handlung Lincoln hinterlässt eine fiese Nachricht auf Loris Handy, was ihm sofort leid tut. Gelingt es ihm, sie zu löschen? Zusammenfassung Die Geschichte beginnt mit Lincoln, der auf seinem virtuellen Videospiel-Headset spielt, bei dem es darum geht, Zombies durch Breakdance zu schlagen. Während er durch die Gänge tanzt, stolpert er in Loris Zimmer. Lori sagt wütend seinen Namen und er entfernt die Brille, um zu zeigen, dass er versehentlich in ihr Zimmer gestolpert ist. Sie beschimpft ihn, weil sie in ihrem Zimmer ist, sagt ihm, er soll draußen bleiben und wenn sie ihn wieder in ihrem Zimmer erwischt, wird sie ihn in eine menschliche Brezel verwandeln. Während sie mit Bobby redet, tritt sie ihn hart heraus, sehr zu Lincolns Ärger. Lincoln setzt wütend sein Spiel fort und tanzt zum Badezimmer, und während er die Toilette benutzt, setzt er sein Headset auf die Spüle. Lori klopft an die Tür, Lincoln sagt ihr, dass er beschäftigt ist, und sie fängt an, an die Tür zu klopfen. Frustriert öffnet er die Tür, Lori redet immer noch mit Bobby und schreckt Lincoln aus dem Badezimmer. Zornig stürmt er in sein Zimmer, nur um zu bemerken, dass er sein Spiel vergessen hat. Er springt aus der Tür und sieht die Zwillinge Lana und Lola mit Sonnenbrille, orangefarbenen Schärpen und Gürteln. Sie erzählen ihm, dass sie die neuen Hallenwächter in der Schule geworden sind und sie zu Hause üben. Sie geben ihm ein Ticket und sagen ihm, wenn sie ihn wieder laufen sehen, werden sie ihn ins Gefängnis schicken, sie haben Luan (das Gefängnis ist Karton) schon eingesperrt, weil sie schlechte Witze erzählt haben. Sie sagt einem, nur um 5 Minuten mehr zu bekommen. Lincoln stimmt zu und die Zwillinge schließen sich in ihrem Zimmer. Er rennt ins Badezimmer, um sein Headset kaputt zu sehen, weil Lori darauf getreten ist. Voller Wut rennt Lincoln nach draußen, um sich bei Lori zu beschweren, aber sie ist mit dem Van losgefahren, also nennt er sie einen Drecksack. In seinem Zimmer beklagt Lincoln wütend Clyde, sein Spiel sei gebrochen. Er wirft die beschädigte Brille und Clyde fängt sie auf, um von Lincolns Bett zu fallen. Clyde sagt, er kann es nicht glauben. Lincoln stimmt zu, weil Lori sich nicht entschuldigt, aber Clyde führt dies in die Irre, da er glücklich ist, weil Lori sie berührt hat (wegen seiner Tortur in sie). Lincoln schnappt sich Clyde und sagt, dass Lori nur daran interessiert ist, an ihrem Telefon zu reden. Er sagt auch, dass er ihr eine Voicemail geben wird, die sie nie vergisst. Clyde fragt, was er sagen wird, und Lincoln gräbt sich durch seine Schublade und holt eine Notiz mit der Aufschrift "Why (Blank) is the Worst Sister Ever" heraus. Lincoln sagt, er wüsste nicht, welche Schwester es bekommen würde. Nachdem er Loris Namen aufgeschrieben hat, weil er sich entschieden hat, wer ihn bekommen wird, benutzt er sein Entchen und ruft Lori an. Ihr Klingelton klingelt, während Luna einen Akkord von ihrer Gitarre spielt. Lincoln sagt, Loris Telefon ist in ihrem Zimmer, also lässt er es auf ihrer Mailbox. Sobald die Voicemail kommt, sagt Lincoln eine lange und unangemessene Nachricht mit Luna spielt auf ihrer Gitarre, um es zu zensieren, mit Lincoln, der es beendet, schreiend "Und deshalb bist du die schlimmste Schwester aller Zeiten!" Und hängend, und Clyde, entsetzt an Was Lincoln gerade zu Lori gesagt hat, fällt in Ohnmacht. Lori lädt sich dann plötzlich in Lincolns Zimmer ein und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sein Spiel gebrochen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Lori ihm ein neues gekauft hat, während sie ausgegangen ist. Lincoln ist darüber verwirrt. Lincoln bedauert dies sofort, als er beschließt, die Nachricht zu löschen, bevor sie es hört. Während das Duo durch den Flur sieht, sehen sie Lana und Lola den Spuren folgen, während Lori ihr Zimmer mit einer Tastatur verschließt, bevor sie die Treppen hinunter geht. Lincolns Plan ist es, ihr Zimmer zu infiltrieren, um die Nachricht zu löschen, aber Clyde sagt, ihr Zimmer ist verschlossen. Lincoln sagt, dass er ein Ausguck sein soll, sehr für Clydes Aufregung. Ihr Plan ist ein Go, als sie die Faust stoßen. Lincoln sieht, wie Lana und Lola Kot auf dem Boden entdecken, also muss er über sie hinweggehen. Nachdem er die Zwillinge gejagt hat, um Geo zu jagen, geht er durch Luna und Luan durch die Öffnung. Clyde hat eine Karte des Vents. Lincoln ist in ihrem Zimmer. Clyde informiert ihn, dass Lori kommt, aber Lincoln sagt, sie anzuhalten. Clyde trägt einen Smoking, um sie abzulenken. Lincoln löscht erfolgreich die Voicemail und entkommt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es eigentlich imaginär war und dass Lincoln es so machen würde. Er gibt Clyde Blaupausen, aber sie sind mit Ketchup überzogen. Wie die Rückblende schließt Lori ihr Zimmer und geht die Treppe hinunter. Lincoln sieht, wie die Zwillinge Lily profilieren, also geht er in den Schlot. Er findet Lucy, sehr zu seinem Entsetzen. Sie erklärt, dass sie dort ihre Gedichte schreibt, als sie eine liest. Er fällt ins Badezimmer, wird aber von Lucy gerettet. Er findet schließlich die Lüftung zu Loris Zimmer, er benutzt ein Seil. Lincoln fragt Clyde, woraus das Seil gemacht ist, aber da es eigentlich Kirsch-Lakritze ist, fällt er. Lori ist unten im Fernsehen. Sie hört Geräusche, die sie auffordern, nach oben zu gehen. Clyde informiert Lincoln schnell, dass sie kommt, aber anders als die Rückblende scheitert er. Lincoln schnappt sich das Telefon und will es löschen, hört aber Lori und versteckt sich unter Lori's Bett. Lincoln ist hinter einem Vorhang zu sehen, versucht, das Telefon zu greifen, aber sein Haustier Vogel Walt nimmt ihn, weil er ihn fälschlicherweise für das Telefon hielt. Plötzlich klingelt Loris Telefon. Lori findet dort aufgezeichnete Nachrichten. Lincoln informiert Clyde, aber dieser ist geschockt, als er wieder in Ohnmacht fällt. Nachdem er ein paar Voicemails von Bobby gehört hat, die Lori rettet, rennt Lincoln, aber die Zwillinge fangen ihn auf. Er schafft eine Abweichung, indem er sagt, Luan sei entkommen. Lana will ihm nachlaufen, aber Lola stoppt sie und geht auf Donuts. Lincoln greift verzweifelt nach unten, aber zum Glück löscht Lori die Nachricht. Sie beschimpft ihn noch einmal dafür, dass er sie angerufen hat. Lincoln entschuldigt sich, und Lori lässt es gleiten, weil er reif war, als sie sein Spielzeug brach. Lincoln stimmt nervös zu. Bobby ruft sie an und sie antwortet. Lincoln hatte Glück und sagte zu den Zuschauern, wenn er ein Problem mit einer seiner Schwestern hat, anstatt ihnen einen bösen Brief zu schreiben und eine schlechte Nachricht zu senden, redet er nur mit ihnen. Er erkennt, dass der Brief fehlt. Im Badezimmer, während er mit Bobby redet, findet Lori Lincolns Brief und liest ihn selbst vor. Sie legt Bobby auf und behauptet wütend, dass sie Lincoln in eine menschliche Brezel verwandeln wird. Lincoln sucht, nur um Lori wegen des Briefes wütend zu finden. Lincoln beschließt, den "Running Man" zu machen und rennt schnell nach unten. Lori flucht entsetzt über Lincoln in blinder Wut, während Luna auf ihrer Gitarre spielt, um sie wie früher auf Lincoln zu zensieren, womit die Episode beendet wird. Charaktere *Lincoln *Lori *Luna (keine Sprechrolle) *Luan *Lucy *Lana *Lola *Lily *Clyde *Bobby en:Get the Message es:Recibe el Mensaje fr:Message reçu he:להעביר את המסר id:Terima Pesannya pl:Masz wiadomość pt-br:Receber a Mensagem ru:Вот, что я скажу tl:Get the Message Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1 Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 1